Many types of printing systems are known and commonly used, and various printing technologies exist. In many such printing systems, printing fluid is supplied to a print head from consumable printing fluid cartridges. In certain high-production cases, those consumable printing fluid cartridges may not hold sufficient volumes of printing fluid to be practical, so higher capacity auxiliary printing fluid supplies have been developed. The higher capacity printing fluid auxiliary supplies may be connected to a printing device, with pumped delivery of the printing fluid from the auxiliary supply to the printing device.